1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to urine collection devices, and more particularly, for such devices for use by females. Such apparatus is required, not only for those who are incontinent, but also for those who--for various reasons--are precluded from using ordinary restroom facilities for extended periods of time. For example, those who are bedridden and/or incapacitated but not incontinent, may have such needs. However, an even more challenging problem arises in the cases of active individuals who require a device which will not unduly interfere with their assuming of various postures or performances of activities such as walking, climbing, stooping, bending, etc. For example, certain occupations require that a person continuously wear specialized protective clothing, such as an astronaut spacesuit, for extended periods of time, and the fact that these garments may not be removed during those periods precludes the use of ordinary facilities. Likewise, those who must remain on duty at a work site much as a surgical theater for long periods of time may also require such devices.
Numerous problems have been encountered in the attempt to devise a suitable urine collection system for females. Not only must the system collect urine completely, i.e. without leakage, but it must also be comfortable and non-irritating to the user. The device must minimize contact of the urine with the user's body, both in terms of contact time and surface area involved. More particularly, it is necessary to prevent urine from entering the vagina or remaining in contact with the vaginal opening for, since urine provides a good growth medium for bacteria, such contamination can lead to serious vaginal infections. Finally, the device should be as inobtrusive and uninhibiting as possible and relatively free from aesthetically displeasing attributes such as unpleasant odors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Probably the least acceptable of prior attempts to deal with urine collection in females is the use of a simple diaper or other absorbent garment or pad. These are obviously too uncomfortable, bulky, and aesthetically distasteful to be appropriate for an active individual who is either incontinent or occupationally prevented from using ordinary restrooms at times. Futhermore, even for an invalid, such garments are unacceptable because they generally retain a wet surface in contact with a relatively large area of the body, they do not prevent urine from contacting or entering the vagina, and in short, achieve virtually none of the objectives set forth above.
Internal catherization, another relatively primitive technique, is irritating, uncomfortable, and interferes with normal movements and activities. Thus, it is not acceptable for long term or repeated use, or even for short term use by active persons. The use of bedpans by persons who are bedridden but not incontinent is inconvenient, uncomfortable and messy, and requires the assistance of another person. Surgical implantation of valves, pacemakers or the like is expensive and risky.
The other major approach to the problem is that of providing a device which forms a receptacle held against the user's body so that it may collect urine which is emitted. The prior art devices falling within this category have been generally unacceptable for many reasons. Not only do most such devices fail to adequately seal the vaginal area from contact with urine, but they are also uncomfortable, unduly bulky, and/or limiting in terms of the activities in which the user may engage while wearing them. Additionally, many of the prior art devices in the latter class include invasive vaginal locators or positioning members. Not only are such members uncomfortable, but they may also interfere with normal menstrual hygiene and, in some cases, may actually tend to direct urine from the receptacle portion of the device into the vagina, rather than sealing it therefrom. Furthermore, prior receptacle type devices have typically been difficult to care for, and in particular, to keep clean and sanitary.